halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Susano
Colloquially known as Susano, the A.I. officially designated as Gen13 M/S A.I.: SSN 0185-3 - shorthand for Generation Thirteen Military-Grade, "Smart"-class serial number SSN 0185-3 - was planned to be part of an experimental military force of the future, designed to save lives and increase tactical prowess. Deemed a failure, the project was canceled, leading to Susano's transfer into ONI's Black Ops group, which he served within until his eventual transfer into Kilo Company, where he served as Riker-012's support A.I. History Created in 2591 using Dr. Catherine Halsey's Thirteenth-Generation A.I. template, Susano was created from a flash-clone of the late brain. The brainchild of Doctor Leon Wooten, Susano was developed to spear-head an experimental, new form of warfare, for which purpose Hood had been chosen as the A.I.'s mental template. After his creation, Susano was sent to receive extensive training and information on command and control procedures as well as extensive knowledge on military strategies, preparing him to control the project's prototype drone force. This force would then be deployed in lieu of normal units, thereby saving human lives: ambitious and well-liked, the program was put into motion immediately, with very high expectations. Sadly, the project did not come to fruition. The drones proved difficult to both create and program efficiently, and the final cost of maintaining the task force and Susano's command module were beyond original expectations. In the end, the project was shut down, and Susano was without a purpose. However, before anything could befall the A.I., fate intervened in the form of Andrew James Lewis, then-commander of the UNSC's Special Operations Command, who recommended Susano for transfer to . Regardless of Lewis' exact reasoning for this move - though the exact reasons remain unknown, many speculate that Lewis wished to honor Hood's legacy (in this case, Susano) out of respect for his former commander - the suggestion was taken, and Susano was transferred into ONI Section 3's Delta-4 Division, also known as the Covert Operations Group. Here, Susano would serve as a strategist for , and would go on to aid in multiple clandestine operations and major battles, distinguishing himself with his superb combat tactics. Shortly after his induction into Petros' service, Susano was tasked with one of his most important assaults throughout his entire career in Delta-4, the task of directing Operation: ENSEMBLE. A strike by UNSC Ranger units against forces on Gathering, Susano's abilities to hack into enemy drone systems and control them proved to be a useful tool in winning the battle. Despite the initial element of surprise and Susano's successful intelligence gathering, things spiraled out of control after a squad was separated, captured and killed, leading to an all-out conflict against the Insurrectionists. When the Insurrectionists called in an air strike with unmanned drones, Susano successfully commandeered the drones and turned them against the rebels, ensuring victory for the Ranger units. In 2603, however, Susano's service with Petros came to an end, when he was transferred from Delta-4 into Kilo Company of the 117th Special Operations Regiment. Instructed by ONI's current director, Alexia Romanova, to serve under Lieutenant Commander Riker-012 as his support A.I., Susano was less than happy to comply, but followed orders regardless. For the first year, a terse animosity existed between the pair, with neither Riker nor Susano exhibiting any form of liking towards their companion: Riker viewed Susano as haughty and detached, while the A.I. disapproved of his companion's more radical viewpoints on training, discipline, and combat procedures. Personality Based upon a flash-clone of Lord Terrence Hood's brain, Susano's personality resembles that of Hood in his younger years in many ways, primarily in his major aspects. Very noble in disposition, Susano seeks to be humble, but his strong streak of independence and sense of authority serve to primarily negate his humility, making him something of a counterpart and flip-side to his companion, Riker-012. Wielding a commanding personality wherewith he deems others as subordinates, seeing himself in a higher position than others while he seeks to protect those around him with his position. Susano is amicable to all his allies, and makes bonds with a select few that are rarely broken, if ever. A gifted orator, he is bother charismatic and energetic, easily gaining the trust of his allies while being just as likely to anger his foes. Rebels of any sort, whether Remnant, Insurrectionist, or otherwise, are to be despised in Susano's eyes, and the Necros are likewise despised for their role in singlehandedly bringing civilization to the brink of destruction. However similar Susano is to Hood though, the A.I. has numerous quirks that are entirely unique to himself, his most notable being his tendency to slip into Japanese after a period of internal logarithm and query reflection. When exactly this tendency was picked up is uncertain, but it appears to have been gained during his service under Colonel Petros. Although not as obvious, other quirks include how Susano will often twirls his shield while calculating or working out options for something, and how when idle he will at times act as though he sharpens his sword. It should be noted that some of Susano's quirks are undoubtedly purposeful and not unintentional actions, due to his artificial nature. However, one of the more interesting and slightly disturbing quirks that Susano possesses is when, at times, Susano will state in all seriousness that he is Hood: through a undetermined quirk in the process that created him, Susano's ability to distinguish himself from his personality donor is not 100% effective, at times causing him to believe he truly is the extension of Hood's life. These moments are brief and only occur after large periods between them, but they are still a cause of worry among of the members of ONI, as well as of the SPARTAN-IV Program. Susano's relationships with others are quite varied. Among the other A.I. companions to the SPARTAN-II's, Susano treats most with respect, particularly the females, who is views as being his charges to watch over and ensure their safety. However, Susano has an intense hatred with Baphomet, which the demon A.I. reciprocates, while the like-minded Dante is a good friend of Susano. Similarly, among Humans, Susano honors and respects all kinds and types save for rebels or traitors, and has a very "outdated" view of society, wherein he believes men should be respectable beings who give forth noble efforts while ladies are to be treated with a sense of kingly honor, as they are something be cherished dearly. Children are a mixed bag for Susano, as he sees some annoying for their foolishness, but others worth teaching and directing to the right path; this later idea is applied to many of the Spartans, as he sees them as having untapped potential that he should bring out, his discipline being only another directional tool. Appearance Appearing as a highly stylized, Japanese samurai-god, Susano has no truly Human features other than his shape. His avatar is a large suit of silver armor, Japanese Kanji etched into it all across, with some parts separated and seemingly kept together by a simple glow of light. A large, sun-like apparatus floats behind him, giving the appearance of a rising sun at his back, and he has both a large, spiked yet elegant shield, smooth as a mirror, attached to his right arm, while he also has a giant, finely crafted sword on his right side, which has a similar design ascetic to his armor, with an emerald in the crossbar, the crossbar itself carrying over the sun motif. A sun-shaped, crown-like piece of armor mounts the front of the helmet, and a large emerald is set within his breastplate. Quotes References Literary References *''High Treason'' *''Halo: Operation HELLFIRE'' (First appearance) Notational References